chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiclassing
Multiclassing is an important part of the game. It allows a greater degree of character customization than the Archetype rules alone, and allows the creation of characters with diverse skill sets. Characters may also multiclass after 1st level by adding classes: *Characters may not change classes until they are at least 2nd level. *The character declares their new class combination. *The character's XP total reverts to zero, but the character loses no current class features or skill bonuses. *The character gains the 1st level class features and bonus Non-Weapon Proficiencies (plus extra NWP slots if their new class gains more than their previous classes) of any added classes when their XP total is enough to reach 1st level according to their new Level Adjustment. *The character continues gaining levels in their new classes until their class level is equal to their original level, at which point they advance normally. Classting Class Complications Characters may only chose one magic type to add to their character. That is to say that a character can either add one arcane-based class, a Nature-Based class or one Divine-Based class. Characters can not be a combination of two different magic types (see restrictions below) or of two similar casting types. A character could not be, for example, an Arcanist and a Wizard, or a Witch and a Druid or a Priest and a Paladin. Nor could the character be a Witch and Wizard, a Druid and a Sorcerer, etc. 'Arcane Magic' Arcane magic, by its very nature, creates problems for those wishing to adopt it as a secondary class. Firstly, arcane magic does not react well to 'hard' metals such as iron. This drastically limits the type of armor that can be worn by the caster and the types of weapons carried. Secondly, the character who wishes to adopt an arcane casting class can only chose from either Wizard or Arcanist as Sorcerer is a class whose talents would have been evident at birth. See also: Arcane Magic . 'Divine Magic' Divine Magic, however, does allow any character to multi-class into it with some small restrictions. Any character (aside from Druid and Sorcerer) can adopt the class of Cleric . Any martial-based class (non-caster) can adopt the class of Paladin . Any caster-based class (except for Druid and Sorcerer) can adopt the class of Priest . 'Natural Magic' Natural magic, by its very nature, creates problems for those wishing to adopt it as a secondary class. Firstly, Natural magic does not react well to 'hard' metals such as iron. This drastically limits the type of armor that can be worn by the caster and the types of weapons carried. Secondly, the character who wishes to adopt an Natural casting class can only chose from either Witch or Ranger as Druid is a class whose talents would have been evident at birth. See also: Natural Magic Training In many cases, adopting a secondary class will require additional training. This training happens in one of two ways, either through an Academy or with a Mentor. An academy is a formal school where the skills of a class are learned. This could be a Ludus (as in the case of fighters) or a Priory (as in the case of Wizards) or even a Temple (for Priests or Paladins). Training at an academy to learn the skills of a class takes a minimum of three months. Mentors are characters (either PCs or NPCs) who have at least two (2) levels in a given class. That is to say that a level one wizard could not mentor another in the skills of being a wizard. A level two wizard, however, could train another in the basics (see Plot Skills ) but the time required to learn the class is doubled. For example, a fighter who quests with a wizard, can not acquire 'Wizard' as a secondary quest while they are out in the field. To learn to be a wizard would require intense training at an academy or, at the very least, in a less wild environment. The fighter could, however, acquire the Plot Skill, 'Dabbler ' which would give them access to some simple arcane spells and some of the skills of a wizard. That same fighter, traveling with a Scout, could acquire the Plot Skill of 'Hunter ' while questing. Category:Mechanics